Sunny Side
by Betelgeuse Bellatrix
Summary: Sebuah keseharian anak-anak TK Sunny Side/AU Kindergarten/ Kindertgarten Elemental sibling, Fang, YaYing


Sunny Side

By

Betelgeuse Bellatrix

Disc: Monsta!

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam fiksi ini, kecuali kepuasan batin jiwa raga

Warn: AU!Kindergarten, 5 elemental sibling, Typos, Bahasa cenderung tidak baku.

Title from: Toy Story 3 by Disney

Enjooyy^^

* * *

Fang enggan melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan sang ibu. Ia menangis sekeras yang ia bisa. Fang tidak mau di sini, Fang ingin pulang lalu duduk di sofa hangat sambil makan keripik kentang dan menonton kartun favoritnya selagi Kaizo tidak ada. Ia hanya ingin pulang, pulang.

Sang ibu yang selesai bicara dengan wanita berjilbab itu akhirnya berjongkok dan menyamakan tingginya dengan Fang yang masih menangis keras memohon untuk diajak pulang, Wanita itu tersenyum lembut pada Fang lalu mengusap kepalanya dengan sayang. Fang tahu jika ibunya memperlakukannya seperti itu, ia pasti akan ditinggal. Jadi, Fang kembali menangis keras. Kacamatanya sampai berwarna putih karena embun.

"Ibu akan kembali nanti siang, katanya Pang mau sekolah dan jadi orang dewasa. Orang dewasa tidak boleh menangis."

Sebisa mungkin ia mencoba berhenti menangis. Pagi tadi ia sudah berani makan brokoli, jadi Fang harus bisa jadi orang dewasa. Dan orang dewasa tidak menangis. Tapi, tapi, Fang takut pada anak-anak yang berada di ruangan ini. Fang tidak suka, Fang cuma suka Kaizo. Tapi, ia sudah dewasa, jadi ia berhenti menangis dan mengangguk pada ibunya. Dan ibunya tersenyum lebar, ibunya senang, Fang juga harus senang.

"Bagus! Jadi anak baik ya, turuti kata Cik Gu Mama Zilla, oke?" kata sang ibu seceria mungkin. Ia lalu mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya pada Fang kecil. "Okey sayang? Janji?"

Fang lalu menggangguk dan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada sang ibu. "Janji."

Ibu Fang bangun lalu mencium pucuk kepala Fang. Ia kemudian berbincang sedikit dengan Cik Gu Mama Zilla lalu kemudian memberi salam sekali lagi pada Fang. "Ibu akan jemput Pang nanti siang, daaaa... Ibu sayang Pang," dan Fang hanya bisa menatap sedih ibunya yang pergi.

Fang hampir menangis lagi sebelum tangannya digenggam hangat oleh seseorang, Cik Gu Mama Zilla. Wanita itu tersenyum lembut lalu menggandeng tangan Fang.

"Fang akan bertemu banyak teman-teman, Fang pasti senang, tidak apa-apa," kata Cik Gu dengan lembut. Fang mau tak mau hanya menggangguk, meski ia sudah bilang tidak suka semua anak-anak itu.

Cik Gu membawanya ke tengah ruangan berwarna-warni itu. Temboknya di hiasi gambar-gambar hewan yang lucu, Fang tahu ada gajah, singa, kucing, burung, ikan, ada jerapah juga, lalu ada hewan besar di dekat gajah yang Fang tidak tahu namanya. Lalu ada gambar pelangi, Fang tahu semua warnanya, Kaizo yang mengajarinya. Lalu ada bangku-bangku pendek berwarna-warni yang diduduki anak laki-laki banyak yang wajahnya mirip semua-Fang tidak bisa membedakannya- dan dua gadis kecil. Ada juga meja bulat besar berwarna biru ditengah. Anak-anak itu duduk di bangku berwarna mengelilingi meja itu. Di tiap sudut ruangannya ada banyak mainan. Fang suka yang balok, ia mau main itu nanti.

Ia kini berdiri di depan papan tulis berwarna putih yang besar. Tangannya masih gemetar dan ia enggan melihat anak-anak itu yang ricuh bertanya pada Cik Gu siapa yang berdiri bersamanya itu. Cik Gu Mama menenangkan anak-anak itu.

"Nah, kita kedatangan teman baru hari ini," seru Cik Gu. Fang meremas tali tasnya yang menjuntai dengan erat. Ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud Cik Gu. Fang hanya gugup, ia takut, ia mau pulang. Tapi lalu Cik Gu berkata, "ayo kenalan dulu siapa namanya sama teman-teman ya.". Fang sudah janji pada ibunya untuk menuruti kata Cik Gu.

"Pa-pang..." cicit Fang.

"HA? PAPANG?! HAHAHAHA... NAMANYA LUCU SEKALI, HAHAHA..."

Fang cemberut. Ia tidak suka anak laki-laki berbaju biru dan putih yang mentertawakannya itu.

"Namanya Fang, dia teman baru kita mulai sekarang," jelas Cik Gu Mama.

Semua anak dalam ruangan itu ber"oh" ria bersama. Mereka menggangguk seolah mengerti.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau hari ini semua perkenalan dulu? Ayo kenalkan satu-satu nama kalian sama Fang ya."

Anak-anak itu bersahut-sahutan menyebutkan namanya. Yang berbaju oranye-atau kuning? Fang belum bisa membedakannya- dan biru putih menjawab paling keras. Tapi tidak jelas juga karena suara mereka bercampur. Fang bisa melihat sepertinya Cik Gu akan marah.

"Satu-satu ya? Mulai dari Halilintar yuk," kata Cik Gu yang ternyata masih sabar.

Fang hanya menatapi mereka yang masih riuh-entah apa lagi. Lalu kemudian anak berbaju biru putih bangkit dari bangkunya. Apa itu yang namanya Halisinar?

"Namaku Topan!" seru anak itu bangga. Bukannya tadi yang disuruh Cik Gu itu Halisinar? Kenapa anak itu yang memperkenalkan diri? Fang jadi bingung.

Lalu anak itu menunjuk pada anak yang wajahnya mirip dengan baju biru putih-Topan- namun memakai baju berwarna merah. Wajahnya seram dan menakutkan, Fang jadi ingat wajahnya Kaizo. Jadi Fang akan jauh-jauh dari anak itu. "Yang ini Hali! Kakakku! Kami kembar!"

"Beda lima minit je!" sahut anak berbaju oranye(atau kuning?)

Topan lalu bersorak girang dan menunjuk-nunjuk anak berbaju oranye(atau kuning?) dengan semangat. "Nah, nah, nah! Yang itu namanya Bless. Adikku! Kita kembar!"

Fang menaikkan alisnya, Bless? Nama yang aneh. Cik Gu Mama di sampingnya terkikik geli. Ia lalu menjelaskan.

"Yang merah itu namanya Halilintar."

Oh, Halili...? Hali, siapa? Namanya susah bagi Fang.

"Yang biru putih itu Taufan."

Yang ini Fang bisa mengeja dengan benar. Taupan.

"Yang pakai baju oranye itu namanya Blaze."

Oooo... Oranye. Fang sekarang tahu, jadi namanya Bes.

Lalu kemudian anak berbaju kuning berdiri. Anak itu tersenyum ramah, sepertinya dia baik. Fang nanti akan berteman saja dengannya.

"Namaku Gempa, yang tidur itu namanya Es, salam kenal Fang.." kata anak itu ramah.

Fang benar kan, anak itu baik, Fang suka.

"KITA KEMBAR BOBOIBOOOOYYY..."

Taufan berisik lagi.

"Sudahlah pan, berisik!" –ini Halilintar yang bicara. Dan Fang semakin yakin untuk tidak mendekatinya, Hali galak seperti Kaizo.

Akhirnya dua anak perempuan itu berdiri. Mengaibaikan Taupan dan Hali yang berkelahi-entah kenapa cik gu enggan melerai- Fang menatap dua anak perempuan itu. Yang satu berjilbab, yang satu sepertinya Fang pernah bertemu di kuil.

"Aku Yaya, yang ini Ying –ia menunjuk gadis di sebelahnya yang malu-malu- salam kenal."

Fang mengangguk dan tersenyum. Tidak buruk juga, ada yang ia sukai ada yang tidak.

"Nah, karena ini hari pertama Fang, hari ini kita main dulu seharian dengan Fang yaaa..." seru Cik Gu. Nampaknya anak-anak itu juga menyukai ide itu. Mereka bersorak gembira lalu berhamburan kemana-mana.

Apa ini tidak apa-apa?

Mata Fang kecil membelalak ketika ia melihat mainan incarannya di pojok kelas diambil anak lain-Gempa namanya kalau tidak salah. Fang bergegas berlari ke mainan balok incarannya. Dan tanpa aba-aba, Fang merebut balok ungu yang dipegang Gempa. Tangannya reflek memukul kecil lengan Gempa. Pelototan yang sudah diajari Kaizo ia berikan pada anak itu.

"Ini milikku!"

Gempa, yang sudah seperti anak kucing kebasahan mencebik bibirnya. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Gempa akan menangis. Tapi Fang tetap memelototinya, orang dewasa harus kuat, kata Kaizo. Dan benar saja. Gempa menangis keras.

Si baju biru putih-Taufan- yang tadi berebut pisang dengan Halilintar, langsung menoleh. Matanya membelalak sok dramatis. Ia lalu melepas pisang yang tadi ia rebutkan dan berlari menuju Gempa. Bibirnya mengerut sebal lalu kemudian memukul Fang dan merebut balok yang Fang pegang.

"Kamu bikin Gempa nangis ya!"

"Kamu jelek!" hardik Halilintar yang juga ada di sana. Ia lalu meleototi Fang.

Dan Fang, yah, Halilintar menakutkan. Fang sesenggukan perlahan. Ia takut, ia tak suka anak-anak itu. Semakin sesenggukan, semakin Fang menangis keras. Dan Fang benar-benar menangis keras.

"Waaaa... Ke-kenapa menangis? Huwaaa... Maaafff..." Taufan histeris, panik. Ia melihat Fang menangis keras dan rasanya ia jadi ingin menangis.

"Maaaffff..." dan Taufan menangis.

Lalu entah bagaimana, tangisan itu merembet pada Halilintar, lalu pada Blaze dan Ice yang menangis karena gambarnya terkena air. Lalu Yaya dan Ying, yang kut-ikutan saja menangis.

Yah, hari pertama cukup buruk juga. Tapi siapa tahu kedepannya kan?

.

.

.

AN:

APAAA INIIII?

Serius, ini random banget. Entah kenapa semingguan ini saya mager banget, padahal hari libur. Seharian cuma tiduran dan membiarkan plot-plot aneh berlarian di otak. Salah satunya ini. Pengen gitu nulis elemental siblings bareng Fang dan YaYing versi kindergarten, hohohoho... Rencananya ini mau saya buat infinity drabble. Jadi isinya bakal drabble atau OS sekali tamat, jadi bisa di baca terpisah2. Dan juga bakal jadi infinity, ga ada tamat atau tbc nya, jadi saya ga punya beban buat kedepannya, wkakaka... So, tunggu aja...

P.S: Judulnya saya ambil dari film Toy Story 3. Sunny Side adalah taman bermain di mana Woody dan teman2nya ga sengaja disumbangkan. Dan sekalian menjelaskan bahwa ini adalah sunny side nya di akun saya, karena saya biasanya buat yang angst mulu, wakakaka...


End file.
